


Naoya's Awakening(Fanart)

by Rei_Naito



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Demon Summoning, Fanart, Gen, critical hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Naito/pseuds/Rei_Naito
Summary: A Persona 1 version of a close-up when dealing a critical hit.But it could also be seen as Naoya's awakening back at the hospital.





	Naoya's Awakening(Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to contribute to the Persona 1 fandom.
> 
> It may be innacurate, but I'm simply happy to share this.

Here goes!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have done other fanarts of P1, but I have to correct some parts because I made some major mistakes with the details.
> 
> I would like to know if you'd like me to put up more, because I'm a bit apprehensive/shy...


End file.
